


Run Off The Road – Batfam

by AceofEnder



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Mario kart ruins families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: Mario Kart, Dick is bad, Bruce is worse-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Run Off The Road – Batfam

“MY TURN!” Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs, taking the opportunity to swipe a controller from Dick when he went to cover his ears. “Jesus Christ could you be anymore shrill?” Jason snickered to himself after asking the girl. “Yes, I can, do you want to see?” She flashed him a suspicious smile while he violently shook his head. “Absolutely not.” Everyone mumbled back to her, she simply smiled and used Dick’s controller to switch to her account. She gave a mischievous grin and asked everyone to vote on a track. Which unfortunately for Jason led to them playing his least favorite course, Coconut Mall.

After about 20 minutes of them playing, Damian came the stairs and scoffed at the chaos of yelling teenagers. “What on earth are you fools doing?” Damian raised an eyebrow at them, Stephanie was currently attempting to run Tim off the road, Jason was screaming and standing on the couch, and Dick had sought sanctuary with Alfred in the kitchen. After knocking Jason off the track, Tim turned to Damian with a vague gesture towards the tv before speaking “We’re playing Mario Kart demon spawn.” Damian scowled at the nickname but directed his inquiry at Dick “Grayson, what is…Mario Kart?”

It was as if you could hear the record scratching to a halt right before everyone abandoned their current race to stare in disbelief at the boy. “You don’t know what fuckin Mario Kart is?” Jason snickered to himself at the look of annoyance on Damian’s face. “Just tell me what it is Todd.” Damian spat in return before Dick grinned. “It’s a racing game Dami!” He exclaimed with a smile. Damian’s face twisted up in confusion “What is a racing game?” As soon as the question left his lips his siblings’ jaws dropped. “It’s, a video game, where you race cars Dami, you didn’t know?” Jason asked, half joking but half worried, knowing that Damian didn’t have much of a “fun” childhood.

Damian’s face settled on an unamused look, he seemed to be thinking about the concept of such a game. “Ah I see.” He simply responded to his older brother before walking over and sitting beside Stephanie. “Brown. Although I detest you sometimes, it would appear you’re rather…skilled at the game. Will you explain this to me?” He asked her while raising an eyebrow and attempting to look “approachable” as Alfred had put it. She simply flashed him a troublesome grin before grabbing an extra controller. “Wheel or no wheel?” Dick asked him, who simply gave a confused look in response. “Err…wheel, I guess? If it’s a game about racing I’m sure it would need one?” Damian muttered out.

Dick handed Stephanie a plastic wheel cover for the controller, she covered the remote with the wheel case and handing it to Damian. She pointed out how each button worked and showed him how to turn it on and off. “Okay so use this to accelerate, this to use your power ups, and steering will just be turning the wheel.” She pointed to each button before showing him how to use it in game. After finishing giving him full instructions, she leaned over and whispered to Damian “Hey, heads up, Dick is terrible at Mario Kart, so he’ll be super easy to beat. Tim and Jason are pros, but Tim typically beats him. Also Bruce is so bad that even Dick can beat him sometimes, he says no when we ask him to play these days because he knows we’ll beat him and he’s a sore loser. Your best bet is to challenge Dick, he takes bets easily out of pride.”

Damian gave her a slight smirk and picked up the wheel, before locking eyes with Dick. “Grayson, I wish to duel you in this game, Brown has taught me the basics and I believe you to be a good match.” He spoke with a straight face and a slight mischievous glint in his eye. Tim and Jason attempted not to snicker behind him and set their controllers down. Dick grinned in response, he wasn’t exactly anyone’s first pick in the game, and immediately accepted. Damian picked a random course based on name with no knowledge and ended up choosing Moonview Highway, which unfortunately for Dick, he was horrible at.

An hour later and yells were to be heard echoing through the manor, screams of agony when someone fell off the track, excited cries when someone got a good power up, and bellows of pride whenever anyone one a course. Alfred and Bruce had just gotten home to hear a blood curdling scream. They rushed into the room to find Dick crying, Jason standing on the table with his hands covering his face, Stephanie pouting with her arms crossed, Tim happily sipping his coffee, and Damian with a smug look across his face. “What on earth is going on here?” Alfred asked them, taking in all the chaos. 

Damian picked up his controller and gestured to it before speaking. “Richard is down because he discovered that he is in fact the worst, Todd is angry because I threw him off the road, Brown is…displeased with her results, and Drake is rather cocky with his skills.” Bruce and Alfred raised their eyebrows in turn, questioning what on earth he had meant before Tim interjected. “We taught the demon spawn to play Mario Kart, Dick got his ass handed to him, Jason got third but got run off the course at the last second while Damian took second, I took first, and Stephanie is annoyed that she only placed 1 above Dick.” Alfred simply nodded and left the room, leaving Bruce to be confused by his kids.

“You taught…Damian, to play, Mario Kart?” He slowly got the words out in utter confusion before adding on “And he beat Jay?” Tim nodded and took another sip of the treasured liquid in his mug. Damian simply turned to Bruce with a smile, more genuine than Bruce had seen in a while, and thrust a controller towards him. “I wish to challenge you as well Father, I’ve been told you’re rather good.” He got the words out with a straight tone but a smirk on his face. 

Bruce let out a small sigh, assuming one of his chaotic children had given Damian the idea. But he took the wheel from him anyway with a smile. “Okay Damian, I’m sure I’ll win though.” “Well…at least he’s having a bit of a better childhood, I’m glad he has them to look out for him.” Bruce thought while smiling at his kids, thankful for the family he had.


End file.
